


Her

by ohdarling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne of Tath, Cafe's, Cheap Motels, Cheating, Drinking, F/F, Falling for each other, Her - Freeform, Joffrey Baratheon - Freeform, Margaery Tyrell - Freeform, Marriage, Modern AU, Phone numbers, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Smorking, messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdarling/pseuds/ohdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark-Lannister finds out her husband Joffrey is cheating on her with an unknown woman. Hiding, sending messages, sleeping around in cheap motels. Sansa decides to meet the woman and speak with her but there appears to be a certain distraction. </p><p>I hope it's not that stupid. I'm not really a good writer. I hope it'll get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. English is not my native language so there might be a lot mistakes and stuff. Please, don't judge. I'm just a huge Sangaery shipper and I decided to try and write something. Thank you for looking it up.

She inhaled deeply the smoke from the cigarette in her hand, a few tears running down her face.She knew it from the moment she saw that message on her husbands phone a day before: a motel address and a time of meeting from the so called " _her_ ". She had to make sure it was what it looked like.

" _Her_ " he had named his mistress. How unfortunate. It wasn't hard to trace the exact room they had been in. Right after Brienne called her and told her the couple left, Sansa arrived and asked to visit her husbands room. Of course he had booked the room on his name. Joffrey had always been predictable.

Walking into the room the sheets were messy. Nothing else was out of place. Was that what it was? She didn't satisfy Joffrey enough in bed so he had to sleep around with other women in cheap motels? That certainly didn't seem right. She stood up from the chair opposite the bed and stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray. It wasn't that she was actually inlove with Joffrey. He was her husband for three years now and she had to be at least a little concerned what was he up to. It was that he lied to her and never mention it.  
Wiping out the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her hand she left that goddamn room and that goddamn motel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this one isn't so lame.

She couldn't bare this happening. What was she gonna do? Did she have to speak with Joffrey? Or the woman meeting her husband so secretly? She sighed deeply and rested her forehead against the wheel. She could always ask Brienne to trace them in the act and just bust in, catch them. But that's not who she was. That's not how Sansa worked. She was a Stark after all, a wolf. She could find a way to scare the intruder. She reached into her purse placed on the seat next to her and took out a small note. A note with a number written on it. It was " _Her_ " number. She managed attributing on paper right away when she saw that message. But she never thought she'd actually use it. She sniffed slightly, no more tears coming from her eyes as she took out her phone from her pocket . Was she actually doing this? Really? Her hands were shaking. She typed in the number and inhaled deeply.

"Here we go." She muttered quietly under her breath.

First beep, second beep. Damn. Her heart was racing like hell when a voice finally answered.

"Hello?" The voice was soft and sweet. Almost like the voice of an angel. It repeated.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Sansa replied and swallowed hard.

"Who is this?" The voice asked calmly but curiously. There was a brief pause.

"You're .. I .." Then she just blurt out." I'm Sansa Stark."

There occured full silence for a few second.

"What can I do for you Mrs .." Sansa cut her off.

"I know about you and my husband.." It was quiet. "and I'd really like us to meet and talk if it is possible?" She pronounced the last sentence a bit unsure. Her voice was trembling.

"Why, of course." The stranger said absolutely calmly. "Meet me tomorrow if you can. I'm going to send you the address and time if that's alright?" Just like she does with Joffrey, Sansa thought.

"Okay." She replied. The line dropped dead. She supposed it could be awkward for the other woman as it was for her. What had she just done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda not finished.

Sansa had wondered way too long what should she wear on that meeting. She had to make an impression. She had to impress the woman her husband was sleeping with? What was she thinking when she called her? Well of course she could just cancel it but then it would clearly seem like she's avoiding her. Finally she appeared at the cafe wearing a formal pencil skirt and a white shirt.  
She looked around the cafe noticing a woman staring at her. Sansa's eyes widen when she saw the stunning brunette standing in front of her. Bright blue eyes familiar to hers, pretty brown curls reasting around on her shoulders. A bit shorter than her but in perfect shape and fit. Beutiful wide smile. The woman was obviously analyzing her as well and she seemed to liked what she saw. The redhead blushed a little and walked to the other women now standing before her her and facing her. She swallowed hard as the stranger spoke and offered her hand.  
" _Mrs. Stark, my name is Margaery Tyrell._ " A Tyrell? Really? Joffrey had been cheating on her with the so famous Margaery Tyrell. The Starks had a history with the Tyrells for a long time ago. Their amazing gardens were famous around the whole country. They'd also had been closer with the Lannisters now so that would explain everything.  
" _Nice to meet you._ " Sansa mumbeled. Margaery wasn't smilling anymore but she did look surprised. They shook hands briefly and sat down opposite each other . Sitting there in silence, looking at each other the brunette finally spoke.  
" _Well this is quiet awkward."_ Both women brust out into quiet laugher.  
" _I believe it is._ "Sansa snorted.  
" _I'm sorry I just didn't expect for you to be so.._ "  
" _Nervous?_ "  
" _Beautiful._ " Was what Margaery actually said.  
The girl oposite her blushed hard and kept on staring at her.  
" _Well I am sitting here quiet amused._ " The Tyrell girl said with a smirk on her face.  
" _Amused of?_ "  
" _Joffrey has told me all sorts of things about you. And I've never had the pleasure of meeting you._ "  
" _How long has this been going?_ " Sansa asked codly.  
Margaery looked down obviously feeling ashamed and said quietly. "Not long. We met on a buisness gathering a few months ago and it has happened just a few times. It's not serious I mean." She sighed deeply and raised her eyes looking at the readhead. _I'm sorry. I truly am._ "  
" _"Did you ever try to end it?"_ The Stark girl said and frowned.  
" _I tried a few times but he begged me not to. He said he needed relief from his actual life so did I._ " She paused and tilted her head. " _Now I can't actually see what he needed a relief from._ "  
Sansa felt something like grip wrapping around her heart. Sure, it was an arranged marriage and they weren't truly inlove and everything was hell but Joffrey could just mentioned it. She sighed deeply and finally looked away from the brunette.  
" _He's always had this hate towards my family. After we got married he didn't even bother to talk to me about anything._ " Margaery didn't take her eyes of her. Sansa suddenly felt trapped and breathless. " _And I really don't know what am I doing here. This was a stupid idea. I should go.._ " She stood up sharply and turned around. Ready to leave when she felt Margaery grabbing her wrist.  
" _Wait_."


End file.
